hack Myth
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A new hero.A new chance for peace. A new chance for adventure... First .hackSIGN fic!
1. Introdution

After the battle with the 'Twilight' regarding the Wave Master Tsukasa, the second hero Kite, came to be after a boy won a contest with his younger sister winning the appearance of Black Rose, and Kite. The two humans Shugo and Rena disappeared, after a fight to save the world and the characters as we knew it.

A new chapter has unrolled. New heroes. New monsters. New items. New players...

* * *

This is my first .hack//SIGN fanfic! I hope you like it!


	2. Enter 'The World'

"So have you heard? About the world?" A boy at the back of the class asked.

"Yeah! I made a character last week." The other boy said.

A girl not too far in front of them heard their conversation, so she got up and walked over to them.

"Um... Excuse me, but I over heard you're conversation and I am sorry I did but what is 'The World'?"

_Hello my name is Yumi Oryima. I'm in last year Jr. High. I'm a straight 'A' student, yet have no friends. I leave by myself for my father died, and my mother left me a short while after the death. I can take care of myself. People don't like the way I'm always shy. But that day I think I shouldn't have gone to school…_

"'The World'? Oh! You never heard of it Yumi?" The boy Yuki asked.

"'The World' is a computer, or TV game. You make a character and fight monsters, while making friends and doing events and quests." The other boy named Momo said.

"'The World'. Does it need any special software?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, well some. Hey since you are interested in it, why don't you swing by my house and I'll let you borrow my extra software kit. My mom got me one after my dad did! Funny!" Yuki smiled.

_Okay maybe I lied. Momo and Yuki aren't my friends if you must know but the only people who talk to me._

After school Yuki and Yumi set off to get the software.

"So, is this all?" Yumi asked as Yuki handed her the head set with the kit.

"Yep! Just download the game, hook up the head set and read the manual. If you happen to see each other their want to set up a party?" He asked.

Yumi nodded her head and walked back to 'her' house.

"I'm home! Wait I forgot I leave by myself… oh well. What's for dinner tonight? Maybe some Pho!" Yumi said as she walked over to her computer.

"Just need to make diner first then I'll be ready. I downloaded it and I just need to eat!" She said with a smile.

After dinner Yumi walked over her computer and sat down. She then placed on the headset and entered 'The World'.

"_Please make you're character._"

"Hm…Heavy Blade, Twin Blades men, Wave Master … OH! Wave Master! I like the name! I'll be the Wave Master."

"_Please make you're appearance_."

"Lets see."

Yumi picked a silver haired girl with grey eyes. She then picked a black Wave Master outfit.

The enter page opened up.

"Enter the world, News…"

Yumi clicked Enter the World.

Through her head set she saw the world 3-D.

"Welcome to the world Newbie! Nice to meet you. I'm Momo." A Heavy Blades man said as Yumi fell into 'The World'.

"Hi, I'm Yumi. But you can call me YuYu!" Yumi smiled.

"Yumi huh? WAIT! You aren't Yumi from Jr. High! In Tokyo? Are you?"

"Well there are lots of Jr. Highs, but I go to Mihime." Yumi said.

"You are her then! Hey, Yumi's not on yet. Lucky to see you here." Momo said smiling. Yumi smiled back knowing she knew someone here.

Just then Yuki came running up.

"Hey! Momo! Who's the Wave Master?" Yuki asked eyeing Yumi.

"I'm YuYu! I go to you're school." Yumi smiled.

"YuYu? YUMI!?" He asked.

"Bingo! Hiya!" Yumi said before she was tackled to the ground with a hug.

"YOU LOOK SOOOOOO CUTE!" Yuki said.

"Oh yeah… Yuki likes the cute ones, but no the powerful ones." Momo mumbled.

"Hi Yuki." Yumi said after she got her breathe back.

"So you're ID name is YuYu? Mines Kiki." He smiled. Momo pointed to himself and said," Mines Momo. People wouldn't think that was my real name. I mean who names their child Momo?" He laughed.

Yumi smiled.

Just then a monster appeared. "Here is where the fun part is. Getting to kill monsters." "MONSTERS!?" Yumi boomed in fear.

"Did you even read the manual?" Momo asked.

"No." Yumi answered simply.

"Figures." Yuki said. Just then the monster hit knocking Yuki off his feet. He turned grey.

"Hey wait, that's a level 50 ox swords man. He shouldn't be in the beginner part." Momo said. Yumi looked at the dead Yuki. "Is he dead?" She asked. "Yes, but don't worry he will revive." He smiled giving a thumbs up.

"How long have you been playing?" Yumi asked. "1 week." He answered.

"New it." She smiled before she was hit.

She feel to the ground, turning grey. Her eyes twitching.

(Yumi's POV)

I couldn't breathe. As I turned grey I saw Momo running to me, before he vanished with a ring going around him. I tried to take off my head set but I couldn't move. It was like I was stuck in the real game. Like there was never a real me.

I was floating in a stream of data.

I stopped, was I frozen? Or was I stuck? I couldn't tell.

Then a girl in white appeared before me. I was floating on nothing. Darkness all around me.

"Please wake up." She spoke. Her voice was pure and soothing.

"I'M AWAKE! ARE YOU BLIND?!" I boomed.

She smiled, and nodded her head. She backed away from me and waited for me to get up.

I sat up and looked around. Nothing but black.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the Data world of those who can't be reset. But right now you are the only one." She said.

"My name is Yumi, but my ID name is YuYu! Nice to meet ya!" I smiled.

"I'm Aura. Nice to meet you. But enough small talk. You are the one. The one that will save this world." Aura said.

"Excuse me? Come again?" I asked not understanding it.

"You are going to be the hero of this world. Evil is here again. The same evil that tried to make me evil." Aura said looking down at the ground.

"So… but I just got to the World today. I can't even fight. And that monster..." I trailed off.

"I will give you the power of the Twilight, but in a sacrifice you must give me you're power in the real world."

"What does that mean?"

"Right now you are in a state of a deep sleep, or a coma in the real world. It happen when you died. But if you want this power you must give up you're real world power. Which means you can be on line but no ones at the computer. Like you are in the game. You will be a part of the game."

"….."

"You will be able to play the game even though you are going to be in a coma in the real world. This means, you are going to be a human in this game, only until you defeat the evil and awaken Tsukasa."

"Who is Tsukasa?" I asked.

"A hero. He found the Twilight. He was what you are going to become. He was in the state of a coma in the real world yet could play even though no body is there. And he had the feelings of a human. But you will not grow hungry."

"So… this Tsukasa kid is very important? Why does his real world person not just reset it?"

"The girl from the real world is under another coma. The evil is planning to use him. He is a special character. He had the power to make me evil or pure."

"WAIT! His real world person is a girl?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Now time for the exchanged."

"Hey wait, I didn't say I was going to….. NOOOOO!"

(No POV)

"Man, I need to meet Bear somewhere or I'm going to die." Mimiru said as she walked around.

There she saw too people calling out a name.

"YuYu!" or "Yumi!"

"Hey you two over there. Who are you calling?" Mimiru asked as she walked over to them.

"Our friend. She is a Wave Master. There was a level 50 monster in the beginner land, for she just started today and we died but she never came back. Her body turned into Data, and then disappeared.

"Data?" Mimiru asked.

"Yeah." Momo said.

"By the way, I'm Momo and this in Kiki."

"Kiki? That's a girl's name." Mimiru laughed.

"My real name is Yuki." Yuki said.

"Oh I see. You use you're last two letters of you're name and doubles it to make you're ID name. Like Yumi?"

"Yes." Momo said.

"Then what about you."

"My real name is Momo."

"WHAT? Who would name their kid that?"

"That's why I'm okay with using my real name."

Mimiru smiled, and then stopped as she saw Bear coming over.

"Hey Bear. How is Tsukasa? Still in a coma?"

Bear smiled then nodded his head.

"Yes. It happen about a year after we found the Twilight Key and Aura. Who are these two boys with you?"

"They are looking for their friend who disappeared after she died."

"Hm… Oh yes, at the hospital I saw a girl about in her teens going in. Looked like she was in a coma. I wonder… She had black hair."

"That sounds like Yumi, yeah but almost every girl at our school, or our age had black hair."

Just then a person popped up in front of them.

"YUMI!" Yuki asked as she showed up.

"Oh! Yuki! Hey."

"Where were you?" Momo asked.

"I was with this girl… Aura. She said-"

"HEY! DID YOU JUST SAY AURA! WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" Mimiru asked.

"She said-"

* * *

TSUKASA!!!! My love!!!!! Well anyways I'm not going to do the little funny thing. If you read my other stories then you know what I mean. Anyways Well I hope you like it!


	3. NOTE

Dear Readers.

I'm having a bet of trouble trying to write the next chapter(s) of this story, so I was wondering if you would like to help me, by maybe giving ideas… or something like that. Yes I have writers block once again. I've been so busy that I lost my ideas. Please, if you're a fan please help me.


End file.
